Descubrirte
by Mei80
Summary: Tercera parte de una trilogía formada por éste, Conocerte y Esperanza. No ace falta leer ninguno de los otros para entenderlos por separado. Es mejo leerlos los tres en orden inverso al que fueron escritos, pero no imprescindible. Shortfic. Hameron.


Es de noche ya, pero aún me encuentro en el hospital. Ha sido un día duro, los días de Navidad siempre lo son. Llegan urgencias que no lo son a las consultas, indigestiones y resbalones en la nieve. Pero lo disfruto, me gusta ayudar a la gente, aunque verdaderamente lo que necesiten esas personas no sea ayuda. Recojo mis cosas de la sala de diagnósticos, tengo ganas de irme ya, llegar a mi casa y preparme para pasar la Nochebuena en familia. Es ya una tradición que no puedo dejar pasar, porque ellos lo son todo.

Al sentarme en la silla compruebo que sobre mi mesa se encuentra un paquete, un regalo. Es una caja de tamaño mediano, envuelta con un papel de dudoso gusto. Rodeándola, un lazo arrugado y mal puesto. Sin saber por qué House viene a mi mente. El desorden siempre me recuerda a él. Pienso que es ordenado, su mente es como una inmensa biblioteca llena de referencias y meticulosamente organizada, pero su aspecto es tosco y desarreglado. Me gusta verle aparecer cada mañana en el hospital con la camisa sin planchar, los pantalones cedidos por el uso y la americana gastada por el tiempo. Me gusta su dejadez, que no se afeite más que cada tres o cuatro días. Sostengo la caja entre mis manos y la agito para intentar adivinar qué contiene. Está en mi mesa, pero quizá no es para mí. La giro para comprobar si trae alguna tarjeta consigo. Nada, no hay escrito nada en ninguna parte. Un regalo sutilmente abandonado sobre el cristal de mi escritorio. En realidad el escritorio no es mío, ni siquiera el pequeño rincón donde está podría considerarse mío; es solo que yo soy la única que lo uso.

Oigo una voz fuerte que habla con suavidadad a lo lejos. Me sorprende, desde que he entrado he pensado que me encontraba sola. Levanto la vista y veo a House. Está en la puerta del departamento, apoyado sobre uno de sus hombros, contra el cristal que hace todos los días de pared.

- Pensé que ya no estarías aquí. -me dice con un hilo de voz. Pero es tajante, me mira y su rostro ni siquiera cambia.

- Ahora me iba. -le aclaro. Miro mi reloj y compruebo que es tarde. Si no me voy me retrasaré demasiado y haré esperar a mi familia.

Me levanto, recojo mis cosas y meto el regalo en el bolso. Ando hasta él, pues sigue esperando en la puerta. Sé que ve cómo me acerco cada vez más. Está esperando a que llegue hasta él por alguna razón, aunque no acabo de adivinar cual. Desde que entré a trabajar para House me produce curiosidad, quiero saber cómo es, conocer las razones de su enigmático comportamiento, pero él nunca se deja. Apago las luces antes de llegar a la puerta. Lo veo apartarse a un lado para dejarme salir y juntarnos en el pasillo. De un ligero golpe cierro la puerta y, tras eso, saco las llaves del bolsillo y giro la cerradura para asegurarme que nadie entrará por las noches. Normalmente es él quien cierra siempre. Nunca sé a qué hora se va cada noche, pero siempre es el último en marcharse y yo la primera en llegar. Siempre abro lo que él ha cerrado previamente, es como un ritual.

Andamos juntos hasta el ascensor sin decir palabra. No solemos hablar, ni siquiera tenemos conversaciones respecto a los pacientes. Él nunca quiere hablar en serio y yo nunca sé qué decirle. Siento que él me gana siempre, así que lo acepto y bajo las orejas. Lo admiro, o creo hacerlo. Admiro su capacidad de abstracción, su raciocinio. Admiro que sea tan cortante y borde, tan amoral, pero tan humano en el fondo. Sé que él no visita a los pacientes por miedo a involucrarse; en cambio, me envía a mí para hacerlo. Cree que yo puedo aguantar más que él, me cree fuerte. No sabe cuánto se equivoca.

El viaje se hace eterno. Los segundos siempre lo son cuando no existe nada que decir ni de qué hablar. Las palabras no brotan, a pesar de que se encuentran a millones en mi mente. Me gustaría preguntarle tantas cosas, cuestionar el por qué de casi todo lo que hace. No puedo y sé que él tampoco sería capaz de contestarme.

- ¿Qué haces esta noche?- pregunto sin ni siquiera meditar. La duda emana de mi boca automáticamente, como cuando se comenta el tiempo con un extraño en una situación embarazosa.

- Ceno con Wilson. -es la única contestación que recibo en los siguientes segundos. Sonrío ligeramente, sin mirarle. Son casi como una pareja, salvo en lo de la pareja. Siempre juntos, siempre amigos. Wilson es capaz de aguantar más de lo que sería capaz cualquier ser humano normal. House daría su vida por su amigo. En realidad, sospecho que la daría casi por cualquiera. Incluida yo.

- Buen plan. -le mantengo la conversación de manera estúpida. No sé por qué salen las palabras de mi boca, es como si no pudiera controlarlas.

- Siempre pedimos comida china.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren y respiro aliviada. No habría sabido que contestar a la confesión. Veo a lo lejos todo el garaje del hospital e intento memorizar dónde he aparcado el coche por la mañana. Lo recuerdo. Comienzo a andar, con él a mi lado. El paso es ligero, no muy rápido. Los dos llevamos el mismo destino, pero no quiero dejarlo atrás, por dos razones. No estaría bien, es cojo; disfruto de su compañía, aunque esté ausente.

Él se extraña de que ande a su par, lo noto. Quizá está pensando que lo acompaño porque me preocupo por él. Sé que a él le inquieta que me preocupe por todos, él incluido. Le molesta que lo haga y que estudie cada una de sus acciones y lo que dice. A mitad de camino lo noto nervioso, debe pensar que no voy a separme de él hasta que lleguemos a su coche. Y es cierto. El mío está aparcado junto al suyo, no se ha dado cuenta.

Al llegar hasta los dos vehículos le oigo toser, nervioso. Puede que esté esperando algo, una confesión, unas palabras. Realmente, no sé lo que espera.

- Mi coche está al lado del tuyo. -lo señalo, con las llaves en la mano. Intento que se tranquilice. No le he seguido, no le he acosado, solo he andado hasta su plaza de aparcamiento porque yo he aparcado al lado. Lo noto destensarse cuando me oye hablar, como quien recibe una noticia tranquilizadora y se disipan todas las dudas.

- Buenas... noches.- me dice lentamente. Creo que intenta disculparse ante su muestra de inmadurez. Él nunca se despide ni desea buenos días, tardes o noches.

- Gracias por el regalo. -necesito decirlo. Ni siquiera sé por qué. Siempre necesito dar las gracias por todo, pero siento que a él más. Lo veo rodar los ojos y apartar la vista de mí. La fija en el suelo mientras aprieta la goma del bastón contra el asfalto. Está incómodo y no es ningún secreto.

- No te hagas ilusiones -me dice en tono irónico- sólo lo he hecho para devolverte el detalle.

- ¿No has regalado nada a Chase y Foreman? -le pregunto. Ignoro por qué necesito saberlo, pero lo cierto es que deseo saber si he sido la única.

- Eres tonta. Menos mal que por lo menos sirves para médico. -me contesta tajante.

No puedo evitar sonreírle. Sé que no lo dice en el sentido estricto porque nunca lo hace. Es su defensa, su huída de una pregunta a la que no quiere responder. He aprendido a entenderle días tras día. Aún quedan aspectos que quiero estudiar, cuando él me deje. Me mira fijamente, esperando mi reacción a sus palabras. Es lo que hace siempre. Me fijo en sus ojos, son tan diferentes al resto de su rostro que no puedo creer que sean de la misma persona. Su cara es como un muro para mí, infranquable. Sus ojos son él. Sin saber por qué y sin pensar me acerco a su cuerpo, sin ni tan siquiera rozarle. Tampoco quiero hacerlo: es mi jefe.

Siento sobre mis labios su barba, su olor entra en mis pulmones mientras respiro. Le estoy besando la mejilla, mi piel toca la suya y los segundos me parecen eternos. Una vez que me doy cuenta de lo que he hecho y siento una profunda vergüenza. Aún no he despegado mi boca de su rostro y no sé cómo encararle. Me siento presa de mí misma. Con otra persona habría sido fácil, pero él es él. No sé ni qué esperar; un grito, una mala contestación, una sonrisa, una ironía. Me desconcierta. Haciéndome un favor, haciéndonoslo a los dos, es él quien se aleja de mí con tiento pero con rapidez. Baja la vista al suelo y no es capaz de mirarme. Pienso, por una vez, que él quizá está más avergonzado que yo.

- Gracias... otra vez. -le repito nerviosa. No sé qué me ha pasado, no sé por qué lo he hecho. Lo necesitaba. Es la primera vez en meses, casi años, que necesito besar a un hombre para agradecerle lo que ha hecho por mí. Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo al comprobar que él no muestra señales de ningún tipo. Se mantiene estoico, sin hacerme caso. Yo me esfuerzo por comprender las razones que me han impulsado a besarle. Es mi jefe, es quien firma mis cheques. Es a quien tengo que obedecer.

Es un hombre. Es alguien a quien siempre he querido conocer, aún sin saber que existía. Es una personalidad que quiero estudiar, quiero que forme parte de mi vida. Deseo cuidarlo y protegerlo, ser yo parte de su vida, significar para él tanto como significa él para mí. Creo que le quiero.

Lo veo darse la vuelta y subirse en su coche. No me mira, ni siquiera cuando lo arranca. Me deja allí, sola. Esperando a algo que no va a llegar, como habría estado en mi pequeño escritorio en Diagnósticos, con su regalo entre mis manos, si él no hubiera aparecido.


End file.
